Luckiest Boy on Earth
by NinjaJay4526
Summary: "I took Annabeth's hand in mine and started rubbing slow, small circles with my thumb. I heard her sigh, and I smiled to myself, thinking how much I loved her. Love? My body tensed as I thought over what I had just realized." Percabeth oneshot. Fluffy and cute.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Percabeth drabble after so many great reviews on my last one! I really appreciate the support! I wrote this while listening to the song, Falling Slowly from the musical/movie Once. So you can play the music as you read!**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
**

Waves crashed against the pale sand that glowed in the moonlight. Stars gleamed overhead, twinkling in the night sky. I looked down to see golden curls fanned across my chest, and a tan arm across my waist. Annabeth looked up at me, and our eyes met. Her usually stormy gray eyes shined brightly as they took in my sea green ones. A smile spread across her face and I bent down, gently planting a kiss on her forehead. I took a deep breath, breathing in Annabeth's sweet lemon scent.

"This is perfect Percy, I don't know how you do it," Annabeth said softly, cuddling closer.

"Anything for my Wise Girl," I whispered quietly.

I took Annabeth's hand in mine and started rubbing slow, small circles with my thumb. I heard her sigh, and I smiled to myself, thinking how much I loved her. _Love?_ My body tensed as I thought over what I had just realized.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she questioned, sitting up and turning towards me.

_Should I tell her?_ I thought. _Why ruin the moment? Everything is perfect, and what if she doesn't love me back? How would I feel then?_

"Nothing," I replied, faking a smile. My heart started pounding even faster when her eyebrows scrunched together, a worried expression encompassing her previously happy face.

"Your cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched together," I said, remembering when she said that to me during the Titan War. The only difference was back then, I thought she was going to die. She had taken a knife for me, risking her own life just to keep me out of harm's way.

"Hey, that's my line," she said, playfully slapping me on the shoulder. "But I know you Seaweed Brain. Come on… tell me what's wrong."

I swallowed deeply, thinking over my options. If I didn't tell her, she'd never know how I truly felt about her. But if I did, I could not only risk our relationship, but also our friendship. Although, how couldn't she feel the same way? We had been through so much together: retrieving Zeus' master lightning bolt, helping Grover escape Polyphemus the Cyclops, navigating through Daedalus' Labyrinth, and defeating the Titan army and saving Olympus. I thought of when I found her holding up the sky, the weight of the world upon her shoulders, nearly crushing her.

I found the gray strand of hair that matched mine and smiled to myself. All of a sudden, the decision was obvious.

After all that, she deserved to know.

"Well," I said, entwining our fingers. "We've been through so much together since we first met five years ago. And I just wanted to say…" I put my head down, my long dark hair covering my eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

I looked up into her sparkling grey eyes, and I knew that it was now or never.

"I love you."

Her breath caught as she inhaled sharply. Her eyes were open in shock, and she let go of my hands quickly.

_Oh gods, _I thought nervously. _What have I done?_

I fell backwards as Annabeth shot forwards and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was hugging me tightly, her face burrowed in my neck. I pushed her away slowly, placed two fingers under her chin, and lifted her face up so I could see her eyes. What I saw shocked me.

Annabeth, the girl who _never _cried, had tears of joy streaming down her face, her eyes brighter than all of the stars in the sky. I placed a soft kiss on her nose and she replied, "I love you too Percy."

I firmly pressed my mouth to hers kissing her like never before. Electricity coursed through me as we rolled over in the sand, kissing passionately. We finally landed side-by-side on our backs. Our hands were linked in the middle and we looked up into the night sky, breathing in the night air. I looked over at Annabeth who was smiling at me. I smiled back, thinking how much better this night had gotten. I was the luckiest boy in the world.


End file.
